Something incredible and a little bit impossible
by TheLonelyMonstersCompanion
Summary: Loki's life was never a happy one. Always the second favourite. Always the weaker of the two. But one day, all of that changed. The day he met her, the girl who turned his life upside-down.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Hello! This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so I really hope it's alright. Feedback of any sort would be greatly appreciated, I really want to know what you think! Another chapter will be written if you are happy with this one. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers, Marvel comics or Doctor Who. All rights go to the lovely writers.**

"Bloody hell this is boring," I thought, not for the first time that evening. We had arrived on Asgard mid-afternoon. The Doctor had received a message from King Odin himself, requesting that he came to Asgard immediately. Don't get me wrong, travelling with the Doctor was the most incredible thing I had ever experienced in my life, but coming here was just turning out to be all official business and formal greetings. Nothing like what he had taken me to see before. Distant times, far away planets, even whole other universes! He had taken me to see them all. But this place, it was just so dull! We had been invited to a special feast in our honour, to welcome the time traveller and his assistant. Assistant! He would be completely lost without me, but hey, I guess that's just the way it goes here on Asgard. We were seated at the table with Odin's son, Thor. All he ever talked about was how many battles he'd won and how he was someday going to take over from his father and be king. To be honest, I would want someone with even a speck of intelligence to rule. I was just about to get up to go and look around when something caught my eye. A man, standing in the shadows, barely visible. At first I thought I was seeing things, but there he was again, slipping in and out of the darkness.

"Who's that? Over there?" I asked Thor, pointing out the man in the corner.

"Oh, that's just Loki, my good for nothing brother. He's the God of Mischief. If you stay away from him, you shouldn't get in any trouble. He's a bad influence." He said, before turning back to the Doctor.

"Mischief huh?" I thought, "Just the thing I need to make this evening more interesting." While Thor was busy bragging to the Doctor, I slipped away to say hello to the mystery man. He didn't see me approaching, and he jumped when I said, "Hello. I'm Clara. You must be Loki."

* * *

I was having the worst day of my life, if you could call it that. Volstagg and his friends had cornered me again, after running from them all day I was exhausted, and sat for a rest near the gates when they caught me. But this wasn't just their usual beatings, this time they had news. "Well, well, well! If it isn't the little prince up to no good again!" Volstagg jeered, "Guess what news we've got for you!"

I ignored him; I had learned that reacting to his mocking only made it worse.

"We know who's going to be king after your dear little daddy kicks the bucket!" he said, a wicked look in his eyes. He knew that I wouldn't tell Father what they were saying about him, but he knew what would happen if he found out. I looked up at that point. Maybe they meant me; just maybe they meant that I would be king after Father passed away. I was the cleverer of the two, and the more cunning. Thor was just the figurehead, the pretty face to show the people.

"Don't you want to know? Don't you want to know who takes home the grand prize?"

"Who is going to be king?" I said, trying to sound as calm an uninterested as possible.

"Well certainly not you!" He laughed. "It was never going to be you Loki!"

"You're lying. You're lying to me!" I yelled. It couldn't possibly be true what he was saying. Father always said we had an equal chance of being king! All the years of studying and training for what! Just so the crown could be given to my idiot brother?!

"Would I lie to you Loki?" Volstagg said with a malicious grin. And somehow, I knew he was right. There was no way that Father would choose him over Thor, I thought. I guess I had always known, I had just hoped, always hoped that there was still a light at the end of the tunnel for me. After they knew I was defeated, they beat me until my eye was swollen shut and I was coughing up blood. They left me by the gates. All alone. As I had always been. There was nothing here for me. They should have just killed me then and there; I had nothing to live for here anyway. I am neglected by my parents, abused by my brother and his friends, and the only thing I had to look forward to taken from me so harshly. I thought about just lying there and letting the birds pick the flesh from my bones. But I had to say goodbye to mother, if anyone at all. I hauled myself up. At the feast tonight, I will say goodbye to her, the only one who never let me down. I had to stay in the shadows for most of the night; the bruises on my face would only bring up questions, questions I would prefer not to answer. I was standing in the corner of the great hall, thinking about what my last words to Mother would be, when a voice startled me from behind. A voice that simply said, "Hello. I'm Clara. You must be Loki."

* * *

"That is correct," He said coolly. He turned towards me, his green eyes flashing though the shadows.

After a while of standing in silence, he said, "I heard you were a time traveller," I looked at him, confused. I didn't remember seeing him when we arrived that afternoon.

He gave me a half smile and said, "I saw you come through the gates with that box of yours. News travels fast around here, if you listen."

"Oh," I said, "Well yes, I am a time traveller. I travel in that box with my friend, the Doctor. He's over there talking to your brother," He was the first person I had met here who had called me a proper time traveller, not the time traveller's assistant, or just the assistant.

"So, Loki, I heard you were the god of Mischief," I said. He gave me the same confused look I must have given him. I laughed, and said, "Your brother told me. So, god of Mischief, what exactly does that involve?"

He looked at me, his eyes glinting with a mischievous flame. He pointed to the main table, "Take a look at the fat guy with the cake and you'll find out."

I followed his gaze, and my eyes rested on one of Thor's friends, Volstagg I think he was called, stuffing his face full of food. All of a sudden, the cake he was busily devouring exploded, showering him and the other guests in a mix of sponge, cream and icing. I swear, I had never laughed so much in my life! The look on his face was priceless! I turned to Loki, "Did you…" But before I could finish my sentence, a booming voice echoed around the dining hall.

"LOKI!" Odin bellowed. Loki's face fell, the slight smile gone from his face. He looked at me as if to warn me to stay hidden, then sighed, and stepped out into the light. The green eyes were swollen over, their mischievous gleam gone. His lip was cut and his skin red and raw. He was marched out the doors from the great hall and vanished into the night. I returned to my place, neither the Doctor nor Thor has noticed I had left.

"See Clara," Thor said, "Nothing but trouble. Stay away from him and your stay here should be pleasant experience."

I nodded, and tried to return to the feasting and conversation. But all through the night my mind kept drifting to the mysterious man with the mischievous eyes and the bruised face.

* * *

For the third time that week Father was scolding me.

"… IN FRONT OF ALL OF OUR GUESTS AND SUBJECTS…"

He didn't seem to understand that I just couldn't help it. Mischief by name, mischief by nature. Though I think, maybe this time I went too far… Even Mother seemed disappointed in me. I had let her down. She just stood there, shaking her head.

"…YOU SHOULD BE MORE LIKE YOUR BROTHER AND MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION FOR ONCE…"

I had disappointed the one person who I knew had always supported me. I had nothing left. I may be immortal, but I doubted I could survive a poisoned dagger. I left, hoping the poison was still in the caretaker's cupboard. With my hand on the door, all I could think of was the look on Mother's face, she was so disappointed. I was just about to turn the knob when suddenly, "Hello there Trouble,"

I turned around to see Clara. Clara? What was she doing here? She smiled, and acted as if nothing was wrong.

"You didn't miss too much at the feast. Mostly just Thor bragging, Volstagg stuffing his face, everyone avoiding cakes," That made me smile. She smiled back, an incredible smile. "To be honest, your little explosion was the most interesting thing that happened all night. It was pretty dull after you left,"

"So what are you doing down here anyway?" I asked, my hand slipping from the doorknob.

"Well, this is kind of awkward but… I'm lost. I was shown around this place by Thor, and he didn't do too great a job at it. I'm just glad I ran into someone all the way down here," she said, blushing a little, "You wouldn't be able to help me would you?"

I nodded. I felt I owed it to her, the girl who considered me as a person. "Where are you staying?"

"Apparently the royal guest room. Well, not the fancy one, that's for the Doctor. He seems to be getting the royal treatment around here,"

"I'm just down the hall from there, I can take you there."

I took her by the arm, and led her up the winding stairs to the royal guest rooms. She told me all about time travel and the mysterious blue box. She spoke to me as if I was a person, not just Thor's troublesome brother. I forgot all thoughts of death, and started to think clearly. Before too long we arrived at Clara's room.

"Well, Loki god of mischief, I guess I'll see you around," she said.

"I guess you will," I replied, sad to see her go.

She closed the door and I walked down the hall to my room when I heard the door open again and her voice call after me, "Just for the record, I think you'd make a much better king than your brother. This kingdom needs someone with brains, not an idiot who doesn't even know his way around his own home,"  
I looked at her, and she smiled, "See you tomorrow, Trouble." She said. And with a smile she was gone.

For the first time in months, I smiled too. A proper smile. "Yes," I thought, "Yes Clara Oswald, time traveller of the blue box, I will see you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a whole bunch of exams so I haven't had as much time to write as I would have liked. As usual, please leave a review, I love to know what you think :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who, Thor or Marvel Comics. All rights go to the lovely writers.**

* * *

"It had to be a dream," I thought, "Nothing like this would ever happen to me." I woke up that morning and thought this, over and over again. None of it could be real. The beatings from Volstagg and the lectures from Father, yes, but the girl in the blue box? No, it wasn't possible. None of it was possible. "Just get up Loki. You're going to have to face another day. Yet again. It's just going to be the same," I thought to myself, "Just stay out of Volstagg's way, try not to get into trouble with Father, just…" There was a knock at the door. I thought I was hearing things; no-one ever came to my door, let alone at this hour in the morning. But then there it was again.

"Come on Trouble, you can't still be asleep!" Clara. I couldn't believe it. The time traveller was real. Clara Oswald and the blue box were real.

"Come on! I've got nothing to do today, and I'd rather like to be shown around this place properly. Preferably by someone with a brain?"

I laughed and opened the door.

"Well about time!" she said with a smile, "Thought you might have died in there or something!"

I smiled, though it was painful, the bruises were still sore from yesterday's beating.

"So are we going or what?" she said, "I'm starving, haven't been able to find out from anyone where to go for breakfast. No offense, but your brother is pretty useless at showing people around."

"Sure," I suddenly had an idea, "Hey, how about I show you _my_ side of the castle. Far more interesting."

She looked at me, confused, but also curious. "Sure," she said with a smile and a glint in her eyes. She extended her hand, and I took it.

* * *

He took my hand and started walking, almost running down the hall, bringing me along for the ride. Left, right, two more rights and a left. I had no idea where we were going, it was all a blur. All of a sudden it went black.

"Where are we?" I whispered. I couldn't see anything. It was all just black.

"Take two steps forwards and you'll see," he whispered back.

So I did. Two steps forward and I could see a light.

"Go on," he said. So I did. I didn't know why I trusted this strange, mysterious man but I did, and I'm so glad I did. When I stepped out into the light, I could see everything.

"We're on the roof!" I exclaimed, "How did we get on the roof?! This is… This is incredible! You can see everything from up here! It's beautiful."

And it was. It was so beautiful. The light glinting off of the palace made the whole place glow gold. It was like looking at a star, only much, much brighter, and ten times more stunning.

"You think so?" he said, "Because this is just the beginning. If you want to see more, that is…"

"You mean there's more?!" I said, probably sounding a little too excited.

He nodded, the sunlight shining on his pale face. He took my hand and led me back down the passageway. He showed me everything, all of the secret passages, hidden corridors, tunnels behind tapestries and statues, the whole palace from his point of view. It was spectacular! Through a secret trapdoor, we stole pastries and fresh cherries from the kitchens, and went back up to the rooftop. That was definitely my favourite place. So we sat up there, eating our breakfast, looking over the shining city. I told him all about the Doctor and the TARDIS and time travel, and he just sat there, listening to my every word. I liked talking to Loki. He listened to me, and didn't make me feel like I was stupid, like the Doctor did sometimes when he went on one of his 'I'm such a clever Timelord' tangents. But there was only really one question I wanted to ask him.

"Loki," I said timidly, "I don't want to pry or anything, and I'm not meaning to be rude, but what happened to your face?"

He looked away from me, obviously embarrassed.

"Great," I thought, "Now you've done it Clara! Me and my big mouth!" I made to apologise, but he simply said, "Thor's friends, they don't like me very much," He turned to me, looking me straight in the eye. His face showed no emotions, but his eyes gave him away. He was so sad and hurting on the inside. "I… I don't know why I told you that," he said, dropping his gaze, "I guess, I don't know why, I mean, I've just met you, but I trust you Clara."

"Me too. I trust you too." I said with a smile. And I did.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day together, me and Clara. She told me all about the blue box, and her friend, the Doctor, and time travel and all of the amazing places they had gone. I just let her talk, though I didn't mind. I liked listening to her talk. There was something about her voice, it made me want to listen to it all day. I didn't tell her anymore about Volstagg or his beatings, but I know that I trusted her. I have no idea why, I just did. And turns out, for some strange reason, she trusted me too. I'd never had someone actually trust me before. She made me laugh, and she was so kind. I had never met someone like her before. She was so interesting. Clara Oswald. Even her name was interesting. We were wandering through the palace gardens when we saw Thor and the Doctor coming in the other direction. Clara smiled and waved to them, but I wasn't so sure. When they saw Clara, they smiled and waved back, but when they saw me, their faces dropped.

"Oh no…" I thought as Thor marched towards me, "This is not going to be good." I started backing away from him, but he quickly had me pinned up against the garden wall, my feet barely touching the ground. "What do you think you are doing?!" he whispered menacingly, "I thought Father told you to stay away from guests?"

I looked over his shoulder at Clara who was talking angrily to the Doctor. Thor was still whispering to me, but I didn't really hear what he was saying, I was too focused on Clara. Was she trying to defend me? The Doctor grabbed her hand, trying to stop her from walking away, but she just shrugged it off and walked towards us.

"Hey! Put him down!" she said to Thor, her voice full of confidence and determination.

"Clara please go and wait with the Doctor, this doesn't concern you," Thor said, as politely as he could while still holding me against the wall.

"It bloody well does concern me! He is my friend, so put him down," she said, giving Thor a hard, cold stare. He gave me a menacing look before dropping me to the ground and returning to the Doctor. Immediately Clara rushed over to me.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" she said with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Yeah… I'm fine." I replied as we stood up. My head was still spinning, had she called me her friend? I had never had a friend before. But I guess now I did. Clara Oswald, my friend.

* * *

How could they do that to him! What was it the Doctor said? "He's nothing but trouble Clara. You're going to get yourself hurt." He can talk! He was the biggest danger magnet in the universe! So what if Loki wasn't perfect? So what if he pulled the occasional prank? He was the God of Mischief! What was he expected to do! That was no excuse to get beaten! Least to say I was furious! The Doctor didn't even know him! If he had just got to know him a little, he would realise what a nice person Loki was. Loki. Now I know where he got all the bruises. Who would want to hurt such a nice person? It was getting late, so he took me back to the guest room. We were silent the whole way back. We got to the door, and I turned to him.

"Are you sure you're okay Loki?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore, nothing too bad," he said with a slight smile, "Oh, and Clara? Thanks, for defending me." He sounded like being defended was new to him. I began to think that maybe it was.

"Any time! That's what friends do!" I said with a smile. He looked at me with a confused face, like a small child's.

"Do you mean it?" he said with a small voice.

"Mean what? That I would stand up for you? Because I would."

"No, that you're my friend."

I was surprised, that was not what I was expecting to hear, "Yeah, of course!" I said, "Why wouldn't I be your friend?"

He looked down at his feet and said, "Because I'm Loki, God of Mischief. I don't have friends."

_I don't have friends. _That stuck in my head. Had Loki ever had friends before? He must have. But when I thought about it, no-one around here seemed to like him very much. "Well, you do now."

He looked up, smiling. He had such a nice smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" he said, I could hear his smile in his voice.

Without any thought I hugged him, he looked like he needed it. I felt his skinny frame tense, then relax and I felt the warm arms wrap around me.

"Definitely," I said in answer to his question. "See you in the morning Trouble."

I returned to my room, but not before catching a glimpse of his beaming smile. I went to sleep simply thinking, Loki. My friend, Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Sorry, this chapter is a bit long and there's not much dialogue in places. Still, I hope you enjoy! Don't be afraid to leave a review, your opinions are always appreciated!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who, Thor or Marvel Comics. All rights go to the lovely writers.**

* * *

"These things are always so stupid," I thought to myself, "Well, perhaps tonight will be different. Maybe. Probably. You've always got Clara." Every year Father put together a ball on Christmas Eve for the whole kingdom. It wasn't that the ball was a bad thing, it was actually quite a spectacular event, it's just that I had never had anyone to talk to before now. I always had to just lurk in the shadows, as usual. But things had changed. I had changed.

"I look ridiculous," I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. Being royal, we were made to dress in a certain way, but unlike the rest of my family, I didn't seem to suit the whole 'royal' look. And to make it worse, I had to wear this stupid helmet thing. Gold with what looked like horns. Ridiculous.

I had hoped Clara would have been with me the whole night, but being a stupid bloody royal, I had to get there early and sit up on a stupid platform and look 'royal'.

Clara had been here for just over two months now. The meeting with the Chitauri was over long ago, but Clara convinced the Doctor to stay for another week. I was so grateful. This girl had changed my life. Turned it around completely. I couldn't bear for her to leave, I didn't know what might happen, and it seemed she didn't really want to leave either. Every time the Doctor tried to leave, I managed to cause another problem, just so they could stay. I had shown Clara everything there was to see. The secret passageways leading all over the palace, tunnels behind statues and tapestries, and the roof at sunrise, where the pillars and towers shone like gold. That was by far her favourite place.  
The Doctor didn't like our friendship, no-one did. No-one hated it more than Thor. He said I was leading her astray, when really she was the one leading me. She taught me how to live again. She was my only friend. Not only that, but she was my protector. I hadn't been beaten in weeks, Volstagg and his idiot friends wouldn't touch me if she was there. I was so thankful for that, my bruises had healed, though some of the scars would probably never fade completely. My time with Clara was the best time of my life. Before she came I had nothing, and now I had something to live for. My best friend, Clara Oswald.

From my vantage point, I had a good view of the ballroom. My eyes scanned the crowd, looking for my friend. She was nowhere to be found. Soldiers in shining armour guarding the entrances. No, no Clara. Thor showing off to a group of doe-eyed girls. Clara wasn't stupid enough to fall for his "charm". A beautiful woman in red talking to the Doctor. So she had to be here somewhere, she was arriving with the Doctor. Volstagg hovering around the refreshments table. I made a mental note to avoid there. Some teens slumping against posts, obviously not wanting to be here. I knew how they felt. It looked like just about everyone had turned up; it was going to be difficult to find her. I kept looking around but I couldn't see my friend anywhere, when a familiar voice said from behind me, "Evening Trouble,"

I turned around expecting to see Clara, but instead I saw the woman in red. It took me a moment to figure out who was standing beside me, and my jaw dropped when I realised that the beautiful woman in red _was_ Clara.

* * *

"Oh! Umm, Clara! Hey, I… I was looking for you," Loki stuttered, "You, you look incredible. Really, umm, yeah. Great." He was blushing.

"Yeah you're not too bad yourself," I said, smiling, "But I have to ask, what's with the helmet?"

"Oh… Yeah, that. It's just a thing, a royal sort of thing… It's stupid," he said, his normally pale face flushing scarlet.

"It suits you, in a stupid kind of way," I said. We stayed quiet for a while, watching everyone dance around the ballroom.

"So what, are we just going to stand here talking all night? Or are you going to ask me to dance?" I asked, holding out my hand. He took it, sheepishly, and led me to the centre of the ballroom. I was a little nervous; everyone here seemed to be able to dance so well, and I had never danced before in my life. Well, that wasn't entirely true. When I was a little girl, my dad used to stand me on his feet and waltz me around the living room. My mum would eventually join in, and I would sit on the sofa while they danced. I hadn't danced since mum died. As it turned out, Loki was an incredible dancer too. Of course he was.

"I didn't know you could dance?"

"Oh… Yeah… I umm… I thought it might be useful one day… Sounds stupid…"

"No, it's not stupid. It's nice," I said giving him a small smile. He blushed. I looked into his bright green eyes, and he looked so nervous. Why was he so nervous? Here was this guy I had known for months, so full of confidence, stammering and stuttering. I just put it down to the ball; he didn't really seem to cope well in social situations, as I'd seen the first time we met. I was about to ask him what was wrong when suddenly, he kissed me. He kissed me so passionately, but only for a second because we were ripped apart.

"Clara what were you doing?!" I could hear the Doctor's voice but I wasn't listening to him. I couldn't even think straight. Loki… Did he just… When I regained my senses, I saw Loki, pinned up against one of the pillars by Thor.

"Put him down!" I screamed, knowing my efforts would be useless, "Please you're killing him!" And he was. Thor had him by the neck, and Loki's face was turning red.

"Stop it! Stop it please!" I screamed in desperation, Thor was going to kill him. The rest was a blur. The next thing I knew, the Doctor was holding my arms, and Thor was on the ground, clutching his face. His nose was bleeding. Loki was on the ground too. I tried to go to him, but the Doctor held me back. I noticed that I had tears streaming down my face. Everything was silent. The music had stopped, and all eyes were on us. Odin was on his feet, so was Thor. Loki was still on the ground, trying to regain his breath. Odin's face was calm, but his eyes were furious. They blazed like fire. Loki quickly got to his feet, and just like that first day we met, he was marched out of those great doors.

All eyes were on me now. It wasn't silent anymore though. They were whispering. All of them. I couldn't take it. I ran, back through the secret passages no-one but Loki and I knew about. The tears were still streaming down my face when I got to my room. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I couldn't see him; his father wouldn't let me see him. But I had to. I had to see Loki. I had to talk to him. But they wouldn't let us see each other. The Doctor, Thor, Odin, they hated us seeing each other. I quickly scribbled a note and pinned it to his door. I just had to wait.

* * *

"… WHAT IN ASGARD WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU IDIOT BOY! ALWAYS MAKING A MOCKERY OF…"

For once what Father was saying was making sense. What was I thinking? She was Clara, and I really did care for her, but did I love her? Did I really?

"… VIOLATING THAT POOR GIRL LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE BROUGHT SHAME UPON OUR FAMILY…"

Yes. I did. I loved her. She was the girl who made me better, the girl who saved me. The time I had spent with her was the happiest time of my life, I couldn't bare living without her. I loved her, completely, with all my heart, but did she love me back? Of course not, she could never love someone like me. I was just a lost and lonely person who needed a friend, and there she was, so beautiful and smart and funny with her whole life ahead of her. I thought about this the whole way back to my room. I didn't see Clara on the way up, no doubt she was avoiding me. What the hell was I thinking? Idiot Loki, idiot! I collapsed down on my bed, my heart aching and feeling utterly miserable when I noticed a tiny note pinned to my door.

_Meet me on the roof. Midnight.  
Clara_

Midnight. Midnight I would tell her. I would tell her how I really felt, what she meant to me, how I wouldn't be able to live without her. No. No, I couldn't do that! What was I thinking! No, I had to tell her… Maybe… Should I? I had to, I guess. That's probably why she wanted me to meet her, to explain everything. What was I thinking? Idiot Loki, idiot! I had to explain. It was now or never.

When I arrived, Clara was standing with her back to me, looking over the city which was glowing blue, green and purple in the starlight. She had changed out of her red dress into plain clothes, but she still looked as beautiful as ever. Well, she had always looked like that, but maybe it was just now that I was realising it. It wasn't that she was beautiful, which she was, it was just that, I was finally seeing her. That personality, that I loved so much, when I looked into her eyes; it was just shining through, fusing with her appearance, and turning her into the most beautiful girl in the world. She turned to me, the light reflecting in her eyes.

"Hey," she said with a small smile.

"H… Hey," I stammered, "Umm, I… I'm really sorry, about before… I don't know what I was thinking…"

"It's okay," she interrupted me, "It's all okay."

_Now's your chance Loki. _

"Umm, Clara? There was… There was something I wanted to say… Say to you… Umm…"

_Just spit it out Loki!_

"I… Umm, I…"

_Three words Loki, I love you. It's not that hard! Just spit it out man!_

"Clara I… You… You look b… L… You…"

_Just say it Loki! You've only got one chance!_

"Blue?" she said with a giggle.

_Oh now you've done it Loki. You stuffed it up, again. You stupid idiot Loki! What were you thinking! _

I turned to leave; I could feel my face flushing red and I just wanted to run away and hide. But something stopped me.

"Loki," she said. Her soft hand held onto mine. I turned around and looked into her eyes; her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Blue to you too"

And then she kissed me. From the moment her lips pressed against mine I forgot all of my problems and fears; I just felt safe, like I'd finally found the place I belonged, a place that I could spend eternity. I finally felt… Home. I don't know how long we stood there together. It could have been a second, it could have been forever, it didn't matter. None of it mattered. All that mattered was Clara. Clara Oswald. The most beautiful, amazing, wonderful, fantastic, incredible woman in the whole universe and here I was, wrapped in her arms. I'd never been in love before. Until now. _Clara Oswald. My Clara Oswald._ I loved her. And by the looks of things, she loved me too.

* * *

_Loki. _I couldn't get him out of my mind. _Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki…_ These past two months, they had been the best. These past two months, they had been with him. With Loki. How had I been so blind?! I had liked him from the moment I saw him, but I didn't realise how much. With him I felt complete, like everything was going to be okay. When he held me in his arms, it was like I was home, I felt home. I felt so loved, and so safe, and so warm. Being with Loki, it was like time slowed down. Every second just looking into his eyes seemed to last a lifetime. I… I was in love with him. When he kissed me, I realised that, realised I was in love with him. I had been so blind; it was like I had been living in a fake universe, never knowing that the only thing that my life was all about, the only thing that kept me smiling was all the time right next to me. _Loki. _In that one moment, everything was different and I felt my heart just smiling. I'd never been in love before. Until now. _Loki. My Loki. _I loved him. And by the looks of things, he loved me too.

* * *

**NOTE: Some of the dialogue in the last two paragraphs was based on a quote by Tom Hiddleston when he was asked about his view on love. If you want to hear the full quote just PM me, seriously, this guy has got it right. I'd also like to give a big thanks to TheChildOfTheTardis and Imaginethat27 for their constant reviews and support. Also, I might not be updating for a while, I'm going away for a week. If you have any ideas for another chapter or anything like that please just leave a review or PM me. Anyway, sorry about that massively long note! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
